<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders sides hospital by Novastar61</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594754">Sanders sides hospital</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novastar61/pseuds/Novastar61'>Novastar61</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novastar61/pseuds/Novastar61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Intrulogical - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Patton,Roman,Deceit,Virgil,Hon time to get up"Logan said everyone had a movie night the previous night Virgil and Roman were cuddling, Patton and Deceit were cuddling and Remus had his head on Logan's lap "hmm no i don't wanna babe i'm comfy"Remus said rolling over his face toward the stomach of Logan "i need to go to work and you all need to get ready too"Logan said plainly "h-hey hon can you remind me what you work as again" Remus said a little nervous "a doctor for half-human half-creatures"said Logan then Remus jumped up grabbed his sash and walked outback. Five minutes later Deceit wakes up and sees Remus and his sash gone at this moment Logan walks into the living room in his doctor uniform "DANG IT REMUS WHERE ARE YOU" Deceit yelled "he walked out back after i told him everyone had to wake up to go with me to work today"Logan stated. "GOD REMUS YOU BETTER NOT DO IT AGAIN" Deceit yelled running to Virgil "Virgil wake up Remus still has a pack in his sash and he took it outback hurry" Deceit said shaking Virgil awake"WHAT"Virgil yelled running outback with Deceit</p><p>Logan sighed shaking Roman and Patton awake"guys go get dressed and get in the car" </p><p>Outside with Remus </p><p>"You've got to stop this go get dressed well discuss this later Virgil go throw those away please" Deceit said as Remus goes inside and starts getting dressed for the doctor's appointment.</p><p>----------————</p><p>Later after everyone gets dressed and eating breakfast they get in the car Patton's driving</p><p>"Guys get in the car please" Patton said </p><p>During the car ride the car is a seven seater Patton and Deceits in the front Roman and Virgil are in the back Remus and Logan are in the middle</p><p>"Remus hon are you ok you look like your about to cry" Logan asks in a soothing voice while rubbing Remus's arm up and down. "Oh yeah I'm ok just...a little stressed out"Remus says trying to wipe his teary eyes. Logan sighs "I know you better than that hon you don't cry when your stressed you hit a tree or something like that you only cry when you fighting with someone or your scared ... So did you get in a fight earlier" Logan keeps rubbing Remus's arm and talking gently to his man child  boyfriend."uh...um..."Remus looks back at Virgil whose asleep then to Deceit for help."Remus no your boyfriend asked you a question not me so you answer it the best you can"Deceit stated calmly to keep Remus from crying more. "Remus do you wanna tell me later when everyone is not in hearing range"Logan said softly rubbing small circles into Remus's back. Remus just nodded</p><p>---------——--</p><p>5 minutes later they arrive everyone but Virgil Deceit and Remus is out of the car heading inside Remus is shaking and breathing hard and tears start streaming down his face </p><p>"Remus can you hear me if you can give me any sign" Virgil says trying to keep a soothing voice "L-o" Remus tries to say Logan. "Oh you want lo ok I'll text him"Deceit says calmly </p><p>IN TEXT_</p><p>(Logan we need you Remus is having a panic attack and when we asked if he could hear us if so give us a sign and he said lo) from Deceit</p><p>(What ok I'll be right there but when we get in y'all have more elaborating to do) from Logan</p><p>(K I'll try to keep him calm till you get here) from Deceit</p><p>(Yes I'm about to go outside now with two nurses and a stretcher in case he passes out) from Logan</p><p>OUTSIDE OF TEXT</p><p>"Remus calm down I texted Logan he's on his way stay with us please"  Deceit said then BAM Remus passes out "OH GOD"Virgil yells stepping out of the car and starts waving to Logan "Over here he passed out"Virgil says a little scared</p><p>Remus wakes up on a stretcher with someone holding his hand he starts getting scared again but don't wanna show he's scared because he's supposed to be scary. Logan looks over to his boyfriend and starts taking mental notes on how his boyfriend is acting to ask about later.</p><p>"Remus hon calm down I'm right here do you still feel panicky from your attack or are you feeling better now" Logan said as they got closer to the hospital"mhm.. wheres my famILY Lo" Remus says very quietly so the nurses won't hear him "Oh Dee and Vee there already inside because I thought you wouldn't wake up for a little while but you woke up in about 2 minutes "Logan said rubbing Remus's Knuckles as Remus tenses up looking around "can I have a....hug please." Remus said clearly with fear rising as they got through the emergency area doors "of course" Logan walks them to a exam room and help Remus to the bed then sends the nurses of for a few minutes then he hugs Remus who holds on like it's for dear life "Remus hon are you scared of hospitals" Logan asks gently as not to scare Remus more. Remus starts to nod a little bit then his back starts hurting a lot"ow" Remus says normally then covers his mouth hiding in Logan's chest."hon let the limbs out it will ease your pain a bit" Logan says moving Remus's shirt up for him Remus lets out his octopus arms and Logan sees a hurt one as Remus wiggles them one by one then bends it back."Lo am I supposed to be fearless and everything else be afraid of me" Remus says as a nurse walks in with a cup of water and a cart full of doctor stuff Remus notices the cart and his octopus arms fold really tight to him and he starts to tear up a bit."hey shhhh I'm right here she won't hurt you promise"Logan said quite fast as he pulls Remus into a better hug.</p><p>"I want VIVI"Remus said as he pulled himself to a ball rocking gently."hey I'll go get them can you tell me there full name please" the nurse said soothingly"Virgil Sanders he came in a couple minutes before we did he waved us to the car" Logan stated as he started petting Remus's animal trait gently.</p><p>Virgil comes running in holding Deceit hand to drag him in</p><p>"Remus hey hey I'm right here take a breath"Virgil says while taking Remus's hands and places them on his and Deceits chests so he can feel there breathing"In and out like us ok 'Mus" Deceit says calmly as they do a brand new grounding exercise than they do for Virgil. Remus copy's a bit then hugs the two then calms the rest of the way down."Ok Remus how about you try to stand up ok hon" Logan says standing up ready to catch Remus. Remus looks straight at Virgil and Deceit "were not leaving till your done ok 'Mus" Virgil and Deceit say together Remus nods standing up. "You three are close huh" Logan finally says walking to the door "let's do hight and weight now then you can sit back down ok" Logan says Remus nods "nurse were ready for you" Logan says to the hall Remus quickly retracts his octopus arms and goes to Virgil and Deceit. Deceit rubs Mus's back as the nurse walks back in "hon stand there ok and she'll do the rest" Remus looks at Virgil and he nods to Remus as a it's safe "Ok doctor Logan on his paper work it says I have to measure the octopus arms length but that there sensitive so would you help me with this so I don't hurt him" the nurse says and Logan nods and rubs up and down Remus's back and they pop out again as he relaxs "come here hon come sit now"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus sits and Virgil stays by the bed while Deceit sits in a chair by the door. Remus looks at Virgil "hey i'm right here just say the words and ill help okay" Virgil whispers to Remus as the nurse grabs a cloth measuring tape. Remus nods a little while putting his hand on the bed by Virgil "thanks Vivi" Remus says as Logan washes his hands and puts latex gloves on. Virgil grabs Remus's hand when he started tensing up so he would relax a bit. Logan came over and grabbed a tentacle and held it gently so the nurse could measure it Remus started tearing up as they all hurt and there sensitive Virgil noticed this fast. "did you take your pain pills today 'Mus" Virgil asked quietly Remus shook his head no and a few tears rolled down his face as he was fighting back the tears "okay all done hon i know there sore" Logan said softly to help calm Remus down. "okay now the vitals".</p><p>AFTER THE VITALS</p><p>Remus practically was clung to Virgil's arm as he knew what always comes next </p><p>TRIGGER WARNING:NEEDLES</p><p>"okay Dr.Logan you need to read this and decide on this or not" the nurse said at those words Remus accidentally hurt Virgil a bit 'Cause he tensed up then released taking a breath. "Uh....... i don't think we should hes already freaking out so i don't think we should even try right now" Logan said a little nervous.</p><p>30 MINUTES LATER AFTER THE REST OF THE DOCTORS APPOINTMENT</p><p>"Okay he seems calmer now maybe we should try now" the nurse washes her hand and puts on latex gloves and gets three needles ready with vaccines in them. Remus looks at them and screams "PURPLE PICKLES" while running to Deceit. Virgil then turns his eyes purple and puts a barrier around all three of them then powers down and tries to calm a now sobbing Remus. "shhhhhh breath with me 'Mus i'm right here" Virgil says while massaging the main part of Remus's octopus trait to relax him."oc-octy vi-vi" Remus said through sobs "oh you want your stuffy Deceit is it in his room or yours" Virgil says while still massaging Remus "Mine he had a nightmare and slept in my room when he last had it" Deceit said holding Remus's hand to help calm him down. "VIRGIL DON'T MAKE ME GET ROMAN TO DISABLE YOUR POWERS AGAIN" Logan said very mad "do it then i'm helping 'Mus before he has a panic attack you don't know him like me and Dee do you don't know his Triggers or his normal fears i do i help him a lot so DO IT I DARE YOU" Virgil said trying not to yell to make Remus worse then teleports away then back with Remus's stuffy "here" Virgil say handing the stuffy to Remus and he lays on Virgil's leg "here let me sit so your more comfy" Virgil said sitting down by Remus. Roman walks in gently "did 'Mus go to sleep yet or can i see him Vivi" Roman said while tiptoeing to the barrier "hes awake but tired very tired so just speak low in here ok" Virgil says opening the barrier for Roman."so what triggered it this time" Roman said softly while crawling over to Remus "this entire day having to go to the hospital,then he went to full on panic mode when they prepped the you-know-what's so he yelled the panic words 'purple pickles' and ran to deceit and i did the barrier logan got mad and said he would have you disable my powers i told him that i dare him to so do he" Virgil said softly as Remus finally fell asleep after the panic attack. "he did he texted me in all caps to come control my boyfriends powers that you won't let him near Remus" Roman says softly "oh well its true he was having a panic attack over them so i took him away from them" Virgil says softly</p><p>Deceit gasps "guys that one is bleeding" Deceit says softly and worriedly "okay Dee teleport a first aid kit to Roman and then Roman you clean it very very very gently he didn't take his pain pills this morning so Logan holding it normal brought him to tears and we don't want him to wake up and start panicking again" Virgil says kinda normal. Deceit teleports a first aid kit and a bowl of cool water and rag and Roman starts setting up to wash the tentacle. Roman dips the rag in the water and washes it as gently as he can to get the blood off and remus wakes up keeps his eyes closed and pulls them close to his back"stop Logan that really hurts" Remus says while going into a ball and opening his eyes to see Roman over him with the rag "o-oh Roman uh.. here" Remus sits up letting Roman have his hurt tentacle with tears in his eyes. Roman sighs "look 'Mus i know we fight alot and i dont act like i care but i do a lot so when your in pain or scared you don't have to hide it i'm here for you so is Deceit and Virgil And Logan you can always find one of us to be there" Roman said hugging Remus tight "b-but your al-always brave and fear-fearless and never need help when yo-your hurt and i-i wanna be-be like you" Remus says trying hard not to cry of pain " 'Mus look at me okay i may seem brave and fearless but i'm not i have fears but i'm learning to deal with the and i may seem brave but thats an act to hide when i'm scared and every single time i'm hurt i get help now Virgil and emile Patton's cousin helped me learn that getting help isn't a bad thing it shows you're braver than you know" Remus then broke out in tears hugging Roman "My tentacles hurt and i don't know why and one started bleeding i don't know how and i hate hospitals there so scary and the shiny pointy things hurt and are scary but i'm not supposed to be scared im supposed to be scary and i didnt think i should be scared i was trying to be brave for you and Vivi and Dee and i really need you when we were younger knowing you were always right there to give me hugs was comforting but we grew up and my fears didn't go away"Remus says really fast while hugging Roman really tight."shhh its okay 'Mus RoRos here i'm not going anywhere"Roman says hugging Remus. "r-really" Remus says wiping tears "really now how bout we fix up your tentacle then we can talk more later with emile picanni" Roman stands up with his hand out for Remus to get up with Remus grabs it and pulls Roman down "Roro i cant get up right now im to tired but you can still do my tentacle with me down here but here's my tentacle rag for when there sore it wont let anything hurt them" Remus conjures a rag with green and red on it and it's super soft with a crown on it on the red half a black crown on the green a gold crown."just be really careful near the tips they're still sensitive" </p><p>Roman starts wiping the blood off gently with the rag and Remus crys a little"hey you ok 'Mus" Roman asks while finishing washing the blood off "Yeah this kinda hurts even with the special rag but I'll be fine" Remus says while wiggling the tentacle a little out of pain."look I know this hurts but I'm almost done so hang in there a little longer ok" Roman says rinsing the blood out of the rag "ow ow ow ow ow"Remus says as Roman finishes "there done now can we let Logan see it so it can get fixed" Roman asks looking at the tentacle "no send him a pic don't let him in" Remus says curling up into a ball a bit." ok take a breath 'Mus i'll send him a pic but how does it feel now" Roman says appling a little pressure on the wound "that actually feels good what are you doing"Remus says relaxing a bit more"Applying pressure on the hurt tentacle" Roman said "huh? what no it can heal right now no no no" Remus wiggles it till the magic stops healing it "Remus healings a good thing"Roman said looking concerned "My magic heals me yes but so many things could go wrong and at least two will you could have the pain but no injury it could get infected or i could lose the tentacle the list goes on" Remus cries a bit again " 'Mus you wanna be like me right" Roman asks "Y-Yeah but I already ruined my chance Ro Ro and I can't go back in time to be more like you" Remus says with teary eyes "well you need those vaccines and can I tell you a secret" Roman is barely above a whisper so that Dee Vivi and Remus can hear him "yeah?" Remus says a bit confused " I'm scared of getting shots too but I have ways to deal with them" Roman says and Remus's face practically lit up at that "what are they can I use them-" Remus starts but gets cut off by Roman "hold on mussy I'll tell you them all but you gotta trust me ok" Remus just nods "when I need a shot I sit on Virgil's lap facing him I take a deep breath and I put me face in his neck and he rubs different shapes and letters and kisses my neck anything to get my mind to focus on him and I end up not really noticing the shot I found out my nerves over it make it feel worse than it is because I tense up while getting the shot so can we try that for you. Hmm? Remus pulls Roman into a hug and starts saying thank you's over and over and even though Remus knew his brother was gonna force him to in the end but he was just happy his brother was gonna be there for him like when they were kids."Virgil put down the barrier slowly to not scare him I'll help him up then use your temperature powers to help calm him down" Dee said calmly " ok Dee Roman remember keep your voice the same way during this unless you want to have him off his schedule and crying which is not a good mix especially when he's stressed"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>